Memories
by meamsusan
Summary: Even memories ebb away with time.


**TAKE US TO THE MOON. TAKE US TO THE MOON. **Ok I've been shying away from writing this story because I'm afraid of the plot. But it's been haunting me so here goes. please enjoy and review :)

* * *

****

**"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,**

**Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before"**

_The Raven_-

Edgar Allan Poe ( published1845)

_Aug 26 1889_

_****_

August 26, 1901.

**xxx**

A pale hand reaching for the tea, Ciel Phantomhive took a sip in celebration of the twelfth year anniversary of his death.

He then lifted the delicate porcelain in his equally delicate hands. He looked up impishly at the butler seated across from him. His midnight blue eyes flashing, he raised the cup towards him.

" To my death."

His companion looked at him with cold crimson eyes. His cup remained on the glass table, untouched.

" Hardly."

Ciel snorted, lifting the cup to his lips once more. Even after this many years of being a demon, tea was still a necessity. Morning, noon, and night._ Good thing he had a butler to serve it to him. _

_" _Say Sebastian, you are quite a bitter demon I find."

Sebastian replied curtly.

" Young Master, after twelve years of serving you and your new identity, I find_ you _to be quite the vain demon. Celebrating your death every year? Do you realize how many death days you have in the coming years? Decades?" Sebastian paused before continuing on blearily. ".. Milleniums?"

" You cannot expect me to celebrate every time, when I found no enthusiasm to celebrate the first."

Ciel smiled.

" At least celebrate today, I've promised you that I would find my first soul today, didn't I?"

Sebastian glanced at him again before returning to his leisurely scan of the aristocrats and business men drinking champagne and laughing in front of them.

" Surely you can't hope to find a contract in this crowd of cholesterol inflated imperialists?"

Ciel put down the empty cup.

" You never know, Sebastian, if I might find a good soul when I go read greek myths in the pavilion at noon. Souls that are fond of literature are often interesting enough." He peeked a stormy eye in the direction of the men, many of them fat, bursting out of their London made suits. " I assure you, none of these_ pigs _will be there to listen."

**_xxx_**

" Do you fancy him?" came the whisper.

She pulled her lace hat shyly over her eyes and looked in the other direction. But he was relentless.

" Tell me Nessy, do you fancy him?" she felt the tug on her shawl and tried to pull away but he kept a tight grasp on her.

She glared at him with her gray eyes. " Let go, Simon. Won't you let me alone? A boy like you should have more to do than pester your sister all day."

Simon slowly let go of her shawl, letting her pull away from him. " I just want to know, Nessy! Do you like that horrid businessman? With his paper white skin and blue eyes that look like he might suck you in? And the bloody shadow of a butler in a suit that follows him around?"

She frowned at him, brushing her brown hair from her forehead. " He's not horrid. His eyes are perfectly entrancing and his butler is quite handsome."

Simon laughed. " So it's the butler that you like?" When she began to turn away from him, he grabbed her again and slid a lean arm casually around her shoulder. " Aw, Nessy don't be mad at me. Come with me, let's go to the pavilion and listen to the speaker tell greek myths." He looked at her hopefully. " Please don't be mad at me, all right?"

There was a pause, as Simon looked at Nessy pleadingly, his brown eyes searching for her gray.

But soon, succumbing to the sound of his pleas, Nessy pulled on the arm slung around her shoulder. " All right, Simon dear, let's go. Today you're going to sit by me through all the stories though."

Simon stumbled forward at her pull. " All of them? You don't plan on sparing me one bit, do you."

But despite his groans, he smiled. For in reality, there was no one he adored more than his adopted sister. And most of their lives together, he had spent being pulled by her, _being compelled by her being_ to do things and follow in her footsteps out of simple adoration.

They approached the tent, finding it surprisingly filled. Nessy swept her brown curls over her right shoulder, tangling them with her free hand.

" Why there's so many people here." she said, leading Simon through the crowd, to find a spot to sit. They found a small place in the corner of the pavilion.

Simon scoffed. " From here I don't think we'll be able to see the reader's face, much rather than hear his voice." He craned his neck, finding it difficult to see the front of the tent. " I don't think the reader's even here yet, is he?"

A few seconds the words left his mouth, the crowd seemed to hush, and into the tent stepped a young man, whose midnight blue eyes seemed to glow against pale skin.

Simon shook his head. " Speak of the devil."

_" The devil?" _

The voice came out of thin air, making both Simon and Nessy jump. The girl looked to her left, and there sat a handsome and stately butler. He turned towards her, his crimson eyes piercing her.

" Why even I couldn't put it better."

* * *

AN: Ciel is meant to be a " young man" he's older than before. Or at least he appears to be. I'll still refer to him as a "boy" sometimes, because it's cuter to write. There's going to be a masquerade? next chapter? wait what am I doing.


End file.
